<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do-Over by Mari_Marie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268522">Do-Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Marie/pseuds/Mari_Marie'>Mari_Marie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Broken Bones, But TK is going to be fine, Car Accident, Injured Carlos Reyes, Injured TK Strand, M/M, everyone is worried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Marie/pseuds/Mari_Marie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re not fine if you can’t tell your parents I’m your boyfriend,” TK snaps, his sharp tone in contrast with his misty eyes. “Just…” He releases a shaky breath. “If we’re breaking up, just tell me.” </p>
<p>It’s the last thing that’s said before it happens; before a truck ignores the red light and races through the intersection, slamming into the Camaro’s passenger side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do-Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An AU story inspired by the promo for 2x04, so spoilers for that. Also, a brief spoiler for 2x02.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos wants a do-over. An opportunity to handle the surprise encounter with his parents differently. An opportunity to return to the flirtatious banter he and TK had exchanged so effortlessly when they had first arrived at the Farmer’s Market. An opportunity to see TK smile, to hear him laugh, to hold his hand. He wants that easy, comfortable vibe they always share instead of this awkward tension.</p>
<p>He glances at the passenger seat as he drives, unnerved by TK’s silence. They left the Market ten minutes ago, and TK hasn’t said a word, hasn’t even looked at him since they got in the car. Carlos isn’t sure how he expected TK to respond, but <em>this</em> isn’t it. “Say something.”</p>
<p><em>Anything</em>.</p>
<p>TK shakes his head, and for a second, Carlos thinks that’s all he’s going to get – just a nonverbal refusal to speak. But then TK sighs and turns, looking so wounded, so close to tears that Carlos wonders if he overestimated his ability to bear whatever comes next.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to say,” TK admits. “I’ve never been someone’s secret.”</p>
<p>“You’re not a secret.”</p>
<p>TK challenges him with an arched eyebrow as <em>friend</em> hangs between them.</p>
<p>“You’re not a secret,” Carlos repeats. “Things with my parents are just…complicated.”</p>
<p>“You mean <em>I’m </em>complicated.”</p>
<p>“No,” Carlos replies, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. He doesn’t want to argue about this. “That’s not what I mean. Not everything’s about you, TK.”</p>
<p>TK doesn’t seem to hear him. “Is it because I’m an addict? Are you ashamed of me? Or embarrassed?”</p>
<p>“What?” Carlos glances again at the passenger seat. “No. I’m <em>proud</em> of you.”</p>
<p>TK doesn’t seem to hear that, either. “Is this payback?”</p>
<p>Carlos feels like everything is spiraling. “What?”</p>
<p>“I know I was standoffish at first, but I thought we were past that.”</p>
<p>“We are. We’re fine.”</p>
<p>“We’re not <em>fine</em> if you can’t tell your parents I’m your boyfriend,” TK snaps, his sharp tone in contrast with his misty eyes. “Just…” He releases a shaky breath. “If we’re breaking up, just tell me.”</p>
<p>It’s the last thing that’s said before it happens; before a truck ignores the red light and races through the intersection, slamming into the Camaro’s passenger side.</p>
<p>* * * *</p>
<p>When Carlos wakes, he’s aware of two things: blood in his mouth and pain <em>everywhere</em>.</p>
<p>“He’s alive! He’s moving!” someone yells, but Carlos doesn’t recognize the voice even when it speaks directly to him. “Hey, man. Can you hear me?”</p>
<p>Carlos stares at the stranger staring at him through the busted driver’s window. Whoever this is needs to work on their poker face. “That bad?”</p>
<p>“Nah.” The stranger shrugs like the wreck isn’t a big deal. “I’ve seen worse on TV.” He offers an unconvincing smile. “Just, um…just try to take it easy, alright? Help’s on the way. You and your friend will be out of there soon.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Friend.</em>
</p>
<p>Before today, Carlos never expected to be triggered by that word, but the afternoon’s memories flood him all at once – the Market, his parents, TK.</p>
<p>TK was riding shotgun.</p>
<p>TK took the brunt of impact.</p>
<p>TK hasn’t made a sound.</p>
<p>Carlos clenches his jaw against the throbbing in his head as he turns toward the passenger seat; his heart stuttering to a stop when he sees the unnatural angle of TK’s motionless body.</p>
<p>“I hope he’s just unconscious and not – ”</p>
<p>“He’s not,” Carlos insists, refusing to believe that possibility even though TK is <em>covered</em> in blood. So much of it. Too much of it.</p>
<p>“Well, we think the guy in the truck is, so…”</p>
<p>“Did you check his pulse?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” the stranger replies, watching as Carlos does the same with TK. “My buddy’s over there now. He’s still talking to 911.”</p>
<p>Carlos wonders if Grace is on the other end of the line as he presses harder against TK’s neck, closing his eyes in relief when he feels a thready pulse thrumming beneath his fingers. “He’s alive.”</p>
<p>“Wow.” The stranger sounds truly shocked. “That’s…” He glances over his shoulder as sirens approach. “Hear that?”</p>
<p>Carlos does hear that; he hears the 126 racing to the scene. Owen and the rest of the crew not realizing they’re on their way to save <em>them</em>. Every call is important, but it always hits different when you know the people involved.</p>
<p>The stranger continues to ramble while Carlos tunes him out, focusing instead on TK. His gaze sweeps over every inch of him, pausing his visual triage when he notices TK’s hand resting on his leg. The implication clear: that even after everything, TK had reached for him when he was hurt and scared. The realization stirs too many emotions to sort.</p>
<p>“I’m here,” Carlos tells him, lacing their blood-stained fingers. “I’m right here.” He squeezes the limp hand in his grasp. “Just stay with me.”</p>
<p>* * * *</p>
<p>“Oh, man.” Mateo cringes as the accident scene comes into view on the horizon. “That looks bad.”</p>
<p>“Nice car, though,” Marjan adds. “Well, <em>was</em>.” She narrows her eyes. “Wait. Doesn’t Carlos drive a car like that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Paul exchanges a glance with her, then Mateo. “He does.”</p>
<p>“There’s more than one blue Camaro in Austin, y’all.”</p>
<p>“Judd’s right,” Owen says, his voice a bit staticky over the headset. “Besides, Carlos and TK are at the Farmer’s Market this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Aw. That’s adorable.”</p>
<p>Owen smiles at Marjan’s tone; that blend of sarcasm and affection perfected by big sisters.</p>
<p>“I bet they’re holding hands as we speak,” she continues, wrinkling her nose like the idea makes her sick.</p>
<p>Owen chuckles. “I’m sure they are,” he agrees, sighing when the truck comes to a stop. He hates calls like this. “Alright. Listen up. Dispatch reports two possible fatalities. One in each vehicle.” He pauses, allowing his team to digest the news. “We’ll extract the victims and do what we can until Tommy and her team arrives. Paul, you’re with me. Marjan and Mateo, you’re with Judd.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Cap,” they answer in unison before gathering their gear and scattering across the scene.</p>
<p>“It really does look like Carlos’s car,” Mateo comments as they walk closer, shrugging when Marjan cuts her eyes at him. “I know. I’m just sayin’…”</p>
<p>“Ah, damn. You’re right.”</p>
<p>Marjan tilts her head, confused by Judd’s reaction until she sees what he sees: Carlos staring at them from the driver’s seat. He’s bloody, but he’s alive, which means…</p>
<p>“TK?”</p>
<p>Carlos nods at her.</p>
<p>Marjan’s tears are instant. TK can be an annoying pain in the ass, but he’s <em>their</em> pain in the ass. The firehouse wouldn’t be the same without him. Their lives wouldn’t be the same.</p>
<p>“First Tim and now – ”</p>
<p>“No!” Marjan snaps, refusing to allow Mateo to finish that thought. “Dispatch said two <em>possible</em> fatalities.” She glances back at Carlos. He’s too calm for TK to be sitting beside him dead. Or maybe it’s shocked detachment. “TK’s not…”</p>
<p>“No.” Carlos holds her gaze through the shattered window. “He’s not. His pulse is weak, but it’s there.”</p>
<p>“Thank God,” Judd whispers before turning toward the wrecked truck. “Cap!” he yells, motioning for Owen to join them as Marjan rushes to the passenger side of the Camaro.</p>
<p>“Probie! Bring the cutters!”</p>
<p>“On it!”</p>
<p>“Confirmed fatality in the truck,” Owen reports, his steps faltering when he sees who is sitting behind the wheel of the Camaro. “Carlos?” His attention darts to the passenger seat. “TK!”</p>
<p>“He’s alive, Cap. But it’s bad.”</p>
<p>* * * *</p>
<p>“It’s bad,” the nurse says, examining the jagged edges of the cut across his forehead. “But you’ll live.” She pours a generous amount of rubbing alcohol on a square of gauze. “Depending on how well your skin heals, you may have a scar but…” She winks at him. “Chicks dig scars.”</p>
<p>“I don’t dig chicks.”</p>
<p>The nurse blinks at the unexpected response, then huffs a laugh. “Well, alright then. Our loss.” She winks at him again. “Hold still. This is gonna sting like a you-know-what.”</p>
<p>Carlos barely notices, too distracted by thoughts of TK as he glances down at his phone. The screen is a spiderweb of cracks but at least it still works. At least he can still receive updates. The last text from Paul said TK was headed to surgery, but that was over an hour ago. Is he still in surgery?</p>
<p>“You’re lucky, you know that?” The nurse smiles when he looks back at her. “I heard about that wreck. One fatality, one in critical condition over at St. David’s, and here you are with just a mild concussion and a few stitches.” She tosses the bloody gauze in the trash and readies another square for round two of disinfecting. “You’ll be sore, of course,” she continues. “And you’ll need to take it easy for a few days. But overall, you should be just fine.”</p>
<p>Carlos doesn’t <em>feel</em> just fine. He’s worried. And scared. What if TK doesn’t make it? What if something happens to him and Carlos isn’t there? What if TK dies thinking Carlos doesn’t love him?</p>
<p>“How soon can I leave?”</p>
<p>“As soon as I stitch you up,” the nurse replies, nodding her satisfaction as she gives a final dab to the wound. “Why? Got a hot date?” she teases, then frowns when he immediately tears up. “Oh, honey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p>
<p>“My boyfriend’s the critical patient.” The irony isn’t lost on Carlos that he can tell this stranger and everyone else in the world that TK is his boyfriend but couldn’t tell his parents. He sighs, trying to pull himself together. “I was driving. And the truck just…just came out of nowhere. And TK…” He shakes his head. “It was bad.”</p>
<p>The nurse nods, knowing it must have been bad – <em>really</em> bad, life-threatening bad – if TK was transported to Austin’s Level II trauma facility. “He’s in good hands at St. David’s. And you’re in good hands with me.” She offers a comforting smile as she rubs his arm. “Is anyone here with you?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Paul had offered, but Carlos had told him to go with the rest of the 126 to St. David’s and send updates. He glances again at his phone, wondering if no updates in almost two hours means TK is dead, and Paul doesn’t know how to tell him.</p>
<p>“Do you need us to call someone? Maybe your parents or – ”</p>
<p>“No.” That’s the last thing Carlos needs. “I just want to go.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” the nurse replies, understanding his urgency as she turns to gather supplies for suturing.</p>
<p>* * * *</p>
<p>It’s after midnight when Carlos arrives at St. David’s. He double tips the Uber driver for waiting at his house while he showered and changed, thankful the man doesn’t ask why he picked Carlos up at one hospital and is now dropping him off at another.</p>
<p>“Hope everything turns out okay,” is all the man says before driving away.</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Carlos whispers as he enters the building and heads straight for the receptionist desk, scrolling through his texts while he waits.</p>
<p><strong>|</strong> <em>Paul, 6:03pm: here now</em></p>
<p><strong>|</strong> <em>Paul, 6:57pm: headed to surgery</em></p>
<p><strong>|</strong> <em>Paul, 10:49pm: out of surgery in recovery</em></p>
<p>Carlos doesn’t want to think about the implications. How much internal damage did TK sustain if it took almost four hours of surgery to fix? He blinks as a new message arrives.</p>
<p><strong>|</strong> <em>Paul, 12:38am: icu </em></p>
<p><em>Second floor</em>, Carlos thinks and ducks out of line. He takes the stairs two at a time and spots the 126 family as soon as he opens the stairwell’s door.</p>
<p>Paul is the first to hug him, then holds him at arm’s length. “How many?” he asks, eyeing the sutures across Carlos’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Ten, I think?” Carlos wasn’t paying attention when the nurse told him earlier. “How’s TK?”</p>
<p>“Concussion?”</p>
<p>“Mild,” Carlos answers, appreciating Paul’s concern but – “How’s TK?”</p>
<p>“Critical but stable,” Marjan replies, her arm around Mateo like she’s the only thing holding him together. “The doctor said he’s lucky to be alive.”</p>
<p>“That won’t luck,” Judd reminds them. “Miracle’s more like it.”</p>
<p>“Amen,” Grace whispers, leaning into Judd as he kisses her temple. She smiles at Carlos. “I suppose you want to see him?”</p>
<p>Carlos nods. He wants that more than anything, but he knows there are limited visitors allowed in the ICU, so…</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Grace says, sensing his thoughts. “You can go back there. TK is allowed more than one visitor.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Judd chuckles. “His mom handled that.”</p>
<p>Carlos arches an eyebrow as the group shares a soft laugh.</p>
<p>“She went into full lawyer mode,” Grace tells him. “It was – ”</p>
<p>“Awesome.” Marjan smiles. “I have a new queen.”</p>
<p>Paul hums his agreement.</p>
<p>“I was kinda scared.”</p>
<p>Marjan’s smile widens at Mateo’s confession. “I think the doctors were, too.”</p>
<p>“Hell hath no fury like <em>that</em> mama bear.” Judd shakes his head at the memory of the showdown in the hallway only a few minutes prior. “I wouldn’t wanna tangle with her.”</p>
<p>Grace smiles at her husband. “Well, I respect any woman fighting for what she wants, especially a mother fighting for her child. She knows TK needs <em>both</em> of his parents. And you.”</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, brother.” Judd claps Carlos on the back. “You’re family now.”</p>
<p>The statement is like a punch to the gut. The Strands consider him family while Carlos told his own parents TK was just a friend.</p>
<p>Grace frowns at his expression. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Carlos admits, rubbing his hand over his face. His emotions are scattered, his head is pounding, and every muscle in his body is tense and sore. He should be home in bed with TK sleeping warm and safe beside him, not <em>here</em>. TK shouldn’t be here. None of them should be here. He sighs. “It’s been a long night.”</p>
<p>“It has,” Grace agrees, speaking in the same calm, patient tone she uses with her callers. “But remember, you’re not alone.”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Judd adds. “Whatever you need, we’re here. All of us.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Carlos says, thankful for the 126 and their support. “But I think right now, I just need to see TK.”</p>
<p>* * * *</p>
<p>The déjà vu is overwhelming. Only a few months ago, he stood in a similar doorway, feeling the same hesitancy to enter, the same reluctancy to interrupt a private moment shared between father and son.</p>
<p>Owen’s reaction is the same as well. “Officer Reyes,” he greets as he turns, then shakes his head. They’re still getting used to calling each other by their first names. “I mean, Carlos.” He smiles. “It’s good to see you. Everything check out okay?”</p>
<p>Carlos nods, though it’s difficult to keep his attention on Owen. “I’m fine,” he says, angling for a better view of TK. “Just a few stitches and a concussion.”</p>
<p>“Concussion,” Owen echoes, frowning as he takes in the line of sutures across Carlos’s forehead. “That doesn’t sound fine. You should be home resting.”</p>
<p>“No, sir. I’m where I should be.”</p>
<p>Owen hums at that, his smile returning.</p>
<p>“Carlos. Hi.” Gwyneth rubs his shoulder as she slides past him, entering the room. “It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I told him.” Owen watches her cross to the opposite side of the bed. “No coffee?”</p>
<p>“Not up to your standards, dear.”</p>
<p>Owen scoffs as he glances again at Carlos. “She thinks I’m a diva.”</p>
<p>“Not just me,” Gwyneth defends. “Ask anybody. You <em>are</em> a diva.”</p>
<p>Owen looks back at her, smirking. “You love it.”</p>
<p>Gwyneth twitches a smile but doesn’t deny it as she sits and scans the monitors. “No change?”</p>
<p>“No change,” Owen confirms. “Vitals are steady.”</p>
<p>Gwyneth nods, then glances at Carlos still lingering by the door. “Are you going to stand there all night?”</p>
<p>It’s a fair question, but the bluntness of it makes Carlos squirm. “I don’t want to impose.”</p>
<p>Owen smiles at the familiar statement. “I think we’ve rehearsed this scene before.” He motions for Carlos as he stands, offering his chair. “Sit. I’m going to find us some decent coffee.”</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Gwyneth calls after him, smiling when he winks at her. She watches Owen through the window before shifting her attention to Carlos. “I know,” she says, understanding his expression – the shock, the fear. She reacted the same way when she first saw her son’s condition. “The doctors assure us he looks worse than he actually is.”</p>
<p><em>Thank God for that</em>, Carlos thinks as he tracks every line, wire, and tube. He then catalogs each scrape, scratch, and bruise covering TK’s face and arms, including his right arm mostly hidden by a cast stretching from hand to elbow.</p>
<p>“Remarkably, there’s no head trauma since his torso took most of the impact.”</p>
<p>“It did,” Carlos replies. He remembers the moment vividly. “How bad is his arm?”</p>
<p>“They expected it to be shattered, but it’s broken in only two places. Several of his ribs are fractured as well.”</p>
<p>Carlos nods as he sits. He doesn’t want to hurt TK, but he can’t resist touching him; his fingers grasping the fingers exposed from the cast.  </p>
<p>Gwyneth smiles at the tenderness, then sighs as she continues. “There was also concern about internal bleeding.”</p>
<p>“I guess that explains the four-hour surgery.”</p>
<p>“Yes. The damage was extensive, but the surgeons were able to locate the source and repair it. They said if he had arrived five minutes later, he would’ve bled out.”</p>
<p>Carlos shakes his head, unwilling to imagine that scenario. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Gwyneth frowns at the sudden apology. “For what?”</p>
<p>“I was driving.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make this your fault,” Gwyneth tells him, holding his gaze. “It was an <em>accident</em>, Carlos. You of all people should understand that.”</p>
<p>Carlos nods. He does understand that. He’s responded to multiple car accidents throughout his career, but none of those resulted in his boyfriend being critically injured. He sighs. “He’s going to be okay. Right?”</p>
<p>Gwyneth stares at him, seeming to consider his question before asking her own. “Do you know what TK stands for?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Although Carlos has no idea why that matters now. “Tyler Kennedy.”</p>
<p>Gwyneth arches an eyebrow, both impressed and surprised. “I was going to say, ‘tough kid,’ but wow. I guess things <em>are</em> serious between you two. He never tells anyone that.”</p>
<p>Carlos shrugs, deciding not to clarify how he knows TK’s full name.</p>
<p>Gwyneth doesn’t pry as she changes the subject. “You know, I never saw myself having kids. I was focused on my career, and Owen was focused on his. So, when I became pregnant, it was a bit of a shock. I wasn’t sure how a baby would fit into my plans.” She pauses, stroking her hand through TK’s hair. “But the moment I saw him, I was a goner.”</p>
<p>“I know the feeling.”</p>
<p>Gwyneth laughs. “I suppose you do,” she muses, continuing to fan her fingers through her son’s hair. “My sweet boy has been a trouble magnet from day one, but he always manages to pull through.”</p>
<p>“Like father, like son.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Gwyneth replies, glancing at Owen as he returns to the room. Out of all the traits TK could have inherited from his father, routinely cheating death is one she wishes had skipped a generation. “No coffee?”</p>
<p>“You were right. The options are disgraceful. Can you believe they only have one type of milk? And not a single expresso machine in sight.”</p>
<p>Gwyneth rolls her eyes. “It’s a hospital, Owen. Not a Starbucks.”</p>
<p>Carlos smiles, thankful for the light moment. He listens to them banter, remembering how he and TK had done the same back at the Farmer’s Market. Back before everything changed.</p>
<p>“You should go home.”</p>
<p>Carlos blinks when he realizes Gwyneth is talking to him.</p>
<p>“I know you want to be here, and I understand that. But TK wasn’t the only one literally hit by a truck.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“You’re exhausted,” Owen corrects. “And that’s my professional opinion.” He smiles to soften the blow. “Go home. Get some rest. You can’t help take care of TK if you don’t take care of yourself first.”</p>
<p>Carlos sees their point even if he doesn’t like it, even if he knows they’re right. “Okay,” he agrees, squeezing TK’s fingers before he stands and moves toward the door. “Just…call me if anything changes.”</p>
<p>* * * *</p>
<p>The call comes sooner than expected, startling Carlos awake. He squints at the phone vibrating across his nightstand and grabs it on the second ring.</p>
<p>“Owen?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Owen chuckles at Carlos assuming the worst. “Nothing. Just thought you’d like to know TK is awake.”</p>
<p>Carlos rubs his eyes, certain he misheard. “He’s what?”</p>
<p>“Awake,” Owen repeats, raising his voice. “About half an hour ago.”</p>
<p>“That’s…”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Owen agrees. “The doctors are speechless, too.”</p>
<p>Carlos sits up, leaning against the headboard. “Is he okay?”</p>
<p>“He seems to be,” Owen replies. “He’s oriented and has a vague recall of what happened. But mostly, he just keeps asking for you.”</p>
<p>Carlos smiles. “I’m on my way.”</p>
<p>* * * *</p>
<p>TK is asleep again when Carlos arrives.</p>
<p>“He’s in and out,” Owen reports, meeting him at the door. “And he’s a bit more confused than we initially thought.”</p>
<p>Carlos frowns.</p>
<p>“Completely normal,” Owen assures. “It’s just something we have to work through.”</p>
<p>Carlos nods. “Is he confused about what happened?”</p>
<p>“No. He seems pretty clear on that. He knows you two were in an accident. He knows he’s in rough shape, and you’re relatively fine. He just…” Owen shakes his head, confused himself why TK would think this. “He’s convinced you broke up with him.”</p>
<p>Carlos pales.</p>
<p>“I know,” Owen says, misreading Carlos’s reaction. “It’s crazy.”</p>
<p>“TK?”</p>
<p>Owen glances over his shoulder at Gwyneth’s voice, then motions for Carlos to follow him into the room. “It’s okay, son,” he soothes, reaching out to still TK’s agitated movements.</p>
<p>TK makes a distressed sound before waking, his eyes wide and frantic.</p>
<p>Gwyneth shushes him, her touch grounding and rhythmic as she strokes his hair.</p>
<p>“Mom?”</p>
<p>“Hi, sweetheart.” She smiles, thinking it should be impossible to love someone as much as she loves this kid staring up at her. “Everything’s fine. I’m here. Your dad’s here. And look…”</p>
<p>TK follows her gaze, his eyes misting when he sees Carlos standing there.</p>
<p>Carlos feels inexplicably anxious, like they’re meeting for the first time all over again. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>It’s the exact exchange they shared that night at the bar, but this is different. TK isn’t relaxed and confident; he’s upset and uncertain as he looks to his mom for guidance.</p>
<p>His expression breaks Gwyneth’s heart.</p>
<p>“We’ll give you a few minutes alone,” Owen says, patting Carlos’s back as he turns toward the door. “Gwyn…”</p>
<p>Gwyneth hesitates, reluctant to leave a teary TK. “We’ll be right outside,” she promises, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. She stands with a sigh, giving a final stroke to her son’s hair before crossing the room. “Take care of him,” she whispers to Carlos, squeezing his arm as she joins Owen in the hallway.</p>
<p>Carlos nods. It’s an easy responsibility to accept since that’s all he’s wanted to do from the moment they met – take care of TK, make him feel safe and loved. He shifts from one foot to the other as they stare at each other, the silence between them filled with the clicks and beeps of the monitors surrounding TK’s bed.</p>
<p>“Did we break up?”</p>
<p>Even though he expected it, the question still knocks the air out of Carlos, reminding him of TK’s fragility when it comes to relationships; how difficult it is for him to trust, to allow others in.</p>
<p>“We did,” TK concludes, mistaking Carlos’s prolonged silence for confirmation. “I knew it.” He lowers his head, hiding his face as his expression crumbles.</p>
<p>The sound of his tears spurs Carlos forward. He forgoes the chair and sits on the edge of the mattress, nudging TK’s chin with his fingers until TK looks at him. “We didn’t break up,” he says, his touch gentle as he brushes the moisture from TK’s cheeks. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”</p>
<p>TK blinks at him, confused but hopeful. “W-what?”</p>
<p>“We didn’t break up,” Carlos repeats and will keep doing so until TK believes him. They hold each other’s gaze. “I was stupid. And I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>TK’s eyes water with fresh tears.</p>
<p>“You’re not a secret, TK,” Carlos continues. “You’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.”</p>
<p>TK’s smile is wobbly but genuine as he leans forward into Carlos’s embrace.</p>
<p>Carlos holds him close, cupping TK’s head, then rubbing his back as TK releases a shuddering breath. <em>I love you</em>, he thinks and can’t wait until he’s ready to confess those three words aloud.</p>
<p>“As if they would break up,” Owen scoffs, watching them through the window.</p>
<p>Gwyneth hums her agreement, wrapping her arm around Owen’s waist as they stand in the hallway together.</p>
<p>* * * *</p>
<p>“I’m nervous.”</p>
<p>“Me, too.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. Don’t tell me that. Now I’m even <em>more</em> nervous.”</p>
<p>Carlos laughs and presses a quick kiss to TK’s lips. “Don’t be. Come on.”</p>
<p>TK bites back a groan as Carlos helps him out of the car.</p>
<p>“You good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Just…you know.”</p>
<p>Carlos nods. He does know. It’s been a month since the accident, and while TK has made huge strides in his recovery, he’s still slow moving, still sore and unsteady at times.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” TK assures as Carlos hovers with one hand on his back, the other at his elbow. He blows out a breath, trying to calm his racing heart. “Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>“Let’s do this,” Carlos agrees and grasps TK’s hand, lacing their fingers as they make their way up the sidewalk.</p>
<p>“Is this where you grew up?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Carlos answers as they approach the house. “My room still looks the same as it did when I moved out.”</p>
<p>TK grins. “Can’t wait to see.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well…” Carlos shrugs, not sure he wants TK to see what he was like as a teenager. “Careful on the steps,” he warns, taking them slower than usual to match TK’s pace. “Still good?”</p>
<p>TK nods when they reach the top, hating how simple tasks leave him breathless.</p>
<p>Carlos gives him a minute, pulling him close and kissing his temple as they stand beside each other on the porch.</p>
<p>“Carlos?”</p>
<p>They startle apart when the front door opens, revealing Mr. and Mrs. Reyes.</p>
<p>TK’s grip tightens around Carlos’s hand as he smiles, hoping he doesn’t look as scared as he feels.</p>
<p>Carlos returns the squeeze, his thumb rubbing back and forth over TK’s skin, grounding them both as he focuses on his parents and prepares to make the biggest announcement of his life. “Mom. Dad. This is TK. He’s my boyfriend.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>